


crosswords with idiots

by Indigoblau



Series: Random drabbles [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Crossword, Gen, Lev and Hinata are adorable idiots, Training Camp, attempts at least, poor tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoblau/pseuds/Indigoblau
Summary: Hinata and Lev try to do a crossword and Tsukishima suffers





	crosswords with idiots

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts for this one were:
> 
> "The Spice-Rock band "arrogant" and their secret"  
> Lev Haiba  
> Hinata Shoyo  
> GEN
> 
> enjoy!

It was break time at training camp in Tokyo, the different teams went to gather their water bottles and cool down a bit, the merciless mid-summer sun heathing up the gym and let sweat drop from their temples.  
They all had gotten in a fair amount of training and were looking forward to the break.  
All but one overly-energetic first year which sat on his bench for a whole two minutes before getting jiddy.  
He turned around and tried to catch phrases of the conversations happening around him, poked his neighbours in the rips, just to be lectured by his captain.  
"But it's boring!", Hinata whined. "Can't we cut the break and go back and train some more?"  
Daichi sighed. "No, Hinata. We all need the time, and you do too. We've only been here for two days, there'll be more than enough time to practice."  
With a pout and a sigh on his end, Hinata turned around again and stared at the stray balls lying around the gym.  
To his credit, he managed to stay quite a whole other minute until he had enough.  
With a loud, frustratet scream he shoot up and startet to run around the gym, drawing the attention from the whole group of teenagers sitting on the benches or the floor.  
"What the-", Coach Ukai began, but before he could get to the screaming teen, there was another figure joining Hinatas amok-ish run.  
To everyones surprise - or rather, not-surprise - it was Lev who catched up to the orange haired teen, waving a piece of paper through the air.  
"Shouyooo, look what I got. It's a crossword! Let's do it!"  
This seemed to get Hinatas attention for he stopped to take a look at the magazine in Levs hands.  
"Woooh, a crossword! I love them! But I never can finish them, that's sad"  
Beaming, Lev answered: "That's what you got me for! I know all the answers for sure!"  
"Awesome, Lev!! Let's do this!"  
And with this, the two settled down right where they were standing, heads bowed over the riddle laying between them.

For a solid 5 minutes the both of them were concentrated at the Task at Hand, pointing at certain gaps at the crossword and talked to each other in a moderate voice for which everyone else was thankfull.

"a band famous for their hit >Major An<", Lev read. "Major-An", Hinata said, "there's a band that made this kind of song? I didn't knew!!" "Shoyo, you really know nothing", Lev said with a satisfied smile, "it's crystal clear! I'ts from the spice-rock band everyone talkes about these days! What was their name again.. arro-- arro.. arrogant!" Hinata looked at the bigger teen with round eyes and cheered: "Wow, you really know a lot, Lev-san! So, arrogant. But then, "regular" from above doesn't fit anymore.. you sure they're not called arregant?"  
They both stared at their half-filled out crossword as Lev tried to remember the headlines he had seen just the other day about said band. "I could swear it was arrogant- maybe we wrote regular wrong? You sure it's not written with an "o"?" Hinata shook his head; "No, I'm not sure. Let's just go with "arrogant", then!!"

They both moved on with their guesses for the remaining gaps, shouting gleefully when able to be fill out one of them, or arguing when not sure about one or another.

It was only a few minutes later when Tsukishima who just so happened to come back from the restroom got addressed by the two teens.  
"Tsukishima, do you know a band called arrogant?", Hinata asked him, waving at his teammate to come over.  
The blond teen, less than eager to get dragged into whatever those two troublemaker were up to just looked at them as he answered: "Why the hell are you asking me this?"  
"You're always listening to music, so I figured you might know!" Hinata said with such an innocent face, Tsukishima didn't knew what to say for a second, and so the smaller boy went on:"It's the only thing not quite fitting in our crossword. It's the spice-rock band arrogant with the song "Major-An". So, do you know them?"  
Tsukishima just stared at the two boys. "No. What you're looking for is the band Allegraa, they reinterpret classical pieces. And what the fuck kind of genre should "spice-rock" be anyway?"  
"Well", Lev said and liftet one of his long, slender fingers right in front of Tsukishimas face, "the titel's "Major An" and this is a spice! So, they obviously do spice-rock!!"  
Tsukishima's face gave more than away that he was ready to murder both of them on the spot, weren't it for Suga and Akaashi who saw the tragedy coming, and while Suga ordered Tsukishima to come over to talk about a strategy they wanted to try later, Akaashi sighed and began to explain that "marjoram" and "Major An" weren't the same things and that they better should use their break to regain their strenghts than exhaust themselves.  
"The crossword won't go away but your break will. Just rest and drink up" he said and handed both of them a water bottle.  
He silently prayed that they didn't realise that he sneaked away their crossword.

Fortunately - for everyone - they didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for messed up captial letters, my writing program is still shit


End file.
